Literally Speaking
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: What was he going to do with these two? — ScottKira.


More Scira, featuring Stiles this time. I may or may not have exaggerated their obliviousness tho orz, but do enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

"You wanna Netflix and chill?"

It's silent as two heads shoot up with varying reactions; one looks rather interested, the other is downright horrified, his eyes darting frantically between his companions. He hopes, no _pleads_ , that he does not hear what he does not want to hear, but from the way they're staring at each other, like he is totally not there with them, the odds are definitely _not_ in his favor.

"Sure, what time should I come over?"

Stiles winces, lowering his head back down and attempting to concentrate on his homework whilst actively trying to ignore the ongoing conversation. He really, _really_ does not want to know.

"Maybe this Saturday night? My mom's got a night shift at work, so it'll just be us two at home," Scott continues casually, watching as Kira's eyes twinkle in mischief.

"Even better," she replies with a smile, the both of them sharing looks of equal excitement.

Stiles groans, trying to restrain himself from banging his head on the table. He doesn't even have to look up to know that they are probably checking each other out again or something. "Guys, I'm happy for you and all but can you _not_ discuss this in front of me? Too much information."

They snap their heads toward him in unison, having forgotten his presence altogether. Both have the decency to look embarrassed, but Scott's embarrassment soon turns into confusion.

"Umm, okay?"

Stiles heaves a sigh of relief, glad to have had the conversation dropped. He is ready to return his focus on the task at hand when Scott suddenly interrupts.

"Wait, why?" Even Kira looks at him funnily, having come to the same conclusion as Scott. Discussing their date plans had never been much of a problem before, and she didn't think there was anything particularly incriminating about this one.

He looks up at the couple with a frown. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want to hear about your sex lives, okay? There are boundaries that have to be drawn as your best friend, and _this_ is definitely one of them," he almost rants, but his look of annoyance says everything. The entire topic makes him uncomfortable, and the more he has to talk about it, the more irritated he will get.

Yet they both look downright bewildered; Scott sporting a little frown and Kira's head cocked to the side, her face also scrunched.

"Sex lives? What are you talking about Stiles?" Scott asks, sharing a look with his girlfriend.

She slightly nods. "We were only discussing our date night plan?" They look at each other again, still unsure of what was wrong and why Stiles was overreacting.

Now it's Stiles' turn to look at the both of them funnily, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"And you were planning to _Netflix and chill_?"

They both slowly nodded. "Yeah, it's what we do every other week when Scott's mom or my parents aren't home."

He scowls, making a show of placing two fingers inside his ears to block out the noise. "This is what I mean about _too much information_. God, you guys go at it like rabbits!"

"Stiles, just tell us what the hell you're talking about," the werewolf finally questions, taken aback by his friend's outrage.

It's only then that Stiles freezes, his hands slowly dropping from his ears in shock. Comprehension has kicked him in the gut, and he doesn't know how to feel. To think, they really didn't—

"Oh my god, guys you really _don't_ know?"

His eyes are darting furiously between the pair in disbelief. He knew they were sometimes naive, one more so than the other, but for the both to be equally as oblivious is just ridiculous. If Scott didn't get it, he at least thought that Kira would, but since she didn't... God, what was he going to do with these two?

"How do you— okay, let me make this extremely clear. The phrase 'Netflix and chill' does _not_ mean watch Netflix and chill out on the couch, maybe cuddle a bit," he explains once some of the incredulity subsides. It's not much, but he doesn't think he'll get completely over it. Scott and Kira however, look even more bewildered at his explanation, if that was even possible.

"Then what does it mean?" Kira looks almost too scared to ask.

"Sex."

"What?"

"Sex."

At the sudden realisation, her eyes widen in absolute horror, hands flying to cover her mouth. "Oh my god!"

She leans forward, burying her face in her hands as Scott looks over at her in concern.

"Why, what's wrong Kira?"

She slowly lifts her head up, her face now flaming red in mortification. "I've been telling my parents that we 'Netflix and Chill' every other week and no wonder they always shoot me these weird, or horrified glances. To think they knew before I did," she groans, having the urge to slam her head against the table or something. Scott places a comforting hand on her arms as she moves to lean into his side, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

"It's alright Kira, I think I've been telling Deaton the same thing," he replies, frowning at his own realisation. The memory makes him burn in embarrassment; it would explain Deaton's frequent eyebrow raise every time he mentioned his date night plans.

Throughout all this Stiles can't stop the growing grin on his face, finding the entire thing utterly amusing. "It's okay you guys, now you know."

They both nod in agreement, before Scott's eyes unexpectedly glint in mischief. He eyes him warily, not liking the sudden change in demeanour. "At least one good thing came out of it."

Kira looks up at him before she and Stiles shoot him questioning looks, watching a small smirk spread across the alpha's face. "You should know that we actually do Netflix and chill every weekend."

At the implication, her face even burns even brighter while Stiles glares at him dirtily. "TMI!"


End file.
